


Fetch

by grey2510, ThayerKerbasy



Series: Hell on Earth [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eldritch Bunker - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds, Juliet POV, Juliet is a Good Dog, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy
Summary: Juliet was content in her new home with her new family.  She missed her former master sometimes, but for the most part, her life was wonderful.  There was just one other thing she really missed...





	Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you've read to the end of Well Endowed before reading this.

Juliet’s life in the Bunker palace was much different from her old life in Hell, or even her former master’s palace. The lack of demons was probably the biggest difference. There was no torture, no screaming, and the only souls were firmly lodged in their owners’ bodies. There were no other ‘hounds either, but Juliet didn’t mind that so much. She was welcome to visit Hell’s kennel anytime she felt nostalgic for her own kind.

No, what Juliet missed most from her old life — besides her former master, wherever he had gone — was someone to play a proper game of fetch with her. As much fun as it was racing to retrieve things from her former master’s storage places, it wasn’t the same as tracking something through the air and hunting it before it fell. Her new master tried his best, but he couldn’t throw any farther than any other mortal human.

It was interesting, then, when she saw a bright green ball roll off a shelf near the car beast where it disappeared. Had she imagined it? She looked for it everywhere it could have possibly gone, but the ball was nowhere to be seen. It was a ball she had seen before, though. Samoose had once tried to play fetch with her like a regular mortal dog and he had used that ball. With that in mind, she cast about for its scent.

Almost immediately, she caught the ball’s scent, but it wasn’t in the room anymore. It was… down? Intrigued, Juliet hopped into the nearest shadow and immediately turned around to emerge near the source of the scent.

She was puzzled to find that the ball’s scent trail ended in her master’s room. Juliet was no expert on balls or rolling things, but she was fairly certain that they couldn’t go through doors on their own. With a purely mental shrug, she picked up the ball carefully in her mouth and carried it back up to the shelf where it belonged.

No sooner had she set it down when it rolled away again. This time she watched it closely, so she saw the exact moment it hit the floor and disappeared. That was definitely not what a ball was supposed to do.

After tracking it the first time, Juliet thought it was safe to assume the ball had again gone elsewhere. She didn’t yet know how, but she was determined to find out. She didn’t waste time looking, but instead went straight to searching for its scent. 

She caught the ball’s scent almost immediately, but there was another smell there that hadn’t been there before. It was familiar, an everyday sort of smell, so she supposed she could be forgiven for not catching it the first time. A second sniff confirmed it. Something about the ball disappearing had made the Bunker palace’s warding activate. She hadn’t smelled the warding magic doing magic things since before her new master had learned to see her properly, but that was definitely what she smelled.

What could have activated the warding and moved the ball? Was there an intruder in their home? Juliet prided herself on being able to puzzle out solutions to life’s questions, but she didn’t yet have enough information. With no other real course of action, she set off in search of the ball again.

Another shortcut through Hell took her to the ball’s new location. It still made no sense that an intruder would move a ball, and she didn’t smell anyone new, but how else could the ball have moved into the food-making room? It certainly hadn’t rolled there, since it wasn’t on the floor, but somehow on top of the food-making thing that got hot sometimes. It was definitely a mystery. Juliet loved mysteries.

Again taking the ball carefully in her mouth, she carried it back to where it belonged and set it down, this time making certain it was on top of something that would stop it from rolling. She watched the ball, growling at it as she stepped back. No intruder was going to get past her, but whatever it was, it deserved a warning.

When the ball rolled off the shelf for the third time, it didn’t even hit the floor. Instead, it vanished in mid-air on its way down. The warding magic’s smell was stronger than before, and the ball had travelled even farther. Juliet checked again, just to be sure nobody had managed to somehow sneak in without being detected, but she couldn’t smell anyone who wasn’t supposed to be there. Her master and Cas were “researching” with the books in the library — whatever researching was, it made her master complain a lot, so Juliet was waiting until he was done so she could cheer him up — and Samoose and Eileen had gone out somewhere. There were no other people smells, or even any other creature smells.

At a loss for any possible explanation, Juliet chased after the ball. She had to admit, she was surprised to find it in a storage closet. There was barely enough room for her to fit inside to reclaim the ball from a shelf between foul-smelling things her master and his people sometimes used for spells.

She was just about to close her jaws around the ball to bring it back when it disappeared. It didn’t even roll off the shelf, it just wasn’t in her mouth when it was supposed to be. All of the usual smells were in the closet, but the smell of the warding magic was suddenly much stronger. It was definitely not an intruder. There was nothing small enough to have been able to fit in the closet with her. There was barely enough room for _her_ , let alone anyone else.

Taking a moment to track the ball’s fresh scent, she narrowed down its location, then stopped to think. It wasn’t a person moving the ball. The ball was being moved by something. Every time the ball moved, it made the warding magic smell stronger. Was the warding magic somehow moving the ball?

The thought had barely crossed her mind when she felt something touch her head. She shook her head to dislodge the thing, but instead of falling off, it moved. More specifically, it petted her. The smell of magic grew stronger all around her.

There was no intruder. The Bunker palace’s warding magic was moving the ball _and petting her_. While she was still confused as to how such a thing could happen, she was finally sure nothing bad was happening, so she could actually enjoy it. The Bunker palace played proper fetch _and_ gave good head rubs.

The whatever-it-was stopped petting her, so Juliet presumed it was time for her to find the ball again. Good thing she had already tracked it down. She sniffed to double-check its location, hopped through a shadow, and emerged just outside the place her master called the Dungeon. The ball was right beside the door, next to all the Bad Things that were meant to keep her out. She still didn’t know why she wasn’t allowed in that room, but it was no use arguing with Bad Things. They would keep her out no matter how much she barked and growled at them.

Ever so cautiously, Juliet crept closer to the ball. She didn’t want to accidentally knock it into a Bad Thing, so she approached it with care. When she finally picked it up, she half expected it to disappear, so she actually made tiny marks on the ball with her teeth. Was the game over?

Carrying the ball carefully in her mouth, she brought it back to the shelf it came from and set it down, disappointed the game was ending so soon after she realized it was a game. She wanted to thank the Bunker palace for giving her a good game of fetch, but she had no idea how to do that. If it had been a human or a demon, she would have licked its face and hands and maybe barked to express her delight, but the Bunker palace didn’t have a face or hands and… oh! 

Juliet barked happily at the shelf with the ball and felt a thrill of joy when the ball dropped off and disappeared again. Of course! The Bunker palace had just been waiting to be thanked! 

She chased the ball all throughout the Bunker palace, the game never straying far from its walls. On a few occasions, the ball made its way outside but still touching the outer wall, and once it even appeared on the roof. Each time Juliet retrieved the ball, she offered her gratitude to her new home for playing with her. Unfortunately, no game could last forever.

When the ball ended up in the book room, she bounded after it, cheerfully barking when she found it on top of a bookshelf. She had just picked it up when she heard her master say, “What the hell are you up to now, fuzzball?”

Oops. She hadn’t meant to disturb research time. Tail between her legs, she slunk out from behind the shelves and dropped the ball at his feet. To her surprise, he chuckled. “Guess we _have_ been at this awhile if you’re askin’ me to play fetch like a plain ol’ dog. Don’t worry, I think we’re ‘bout done for now.”

Did he not know? Thinking back, a memory tickled at the back of her thoughts. Something from her first day with him. She had tried to tell him about the warding and how it felt hostile towards her, and he had been confused. Cas had understood what she meant, somewhat, but had only been able to say it was probably the warding reacting to a possible threat.

Juliet marveled at the idea of being in on a secret that her master didn’t know. Clearly the Bunker palace wanted to protect her master from anything that meant him harm, since it had hindered her until her master had made up his mind about her. So the Bunker palace wanted good things for her master, but he didn’t know it was anything but a place.

He was seated, so she gave his face a lick, which made him smile and ruffle her ears. “I’m gonna make us some dinner. If you still want, I’ll play fetch with you after that.”

Leaning in, she bumped her head against his chest, then picked up the ball again so she could put it away. What her master called “dinner” often involved meat, which he could be persuaded to share with her, sometimes even before it was cooked. She would hunt later, but she didn’t intend to miss dinner.

Placing the ball safely on the shelf so it wouldn’t accidentally roll away, Juliet barked her thanks at the shelf, the ball, and the area in general. Fetch with the Bunker palace was fun and she didn’t want to ruin things by not sounding appreciative. She then turned and was about to go to the food room when she again felt something touch her head. Knowing what it was made it so much better, and Juliet was able to thoroughly enjoy the way the Bunker palace stroked her fur and scratched behind her ears.

Juliet’s new life in the World Above was nothing like her old life. She still missed her former master and deep down she knew she probably always would. Everything was different, but somehow, her former master was the only thing she really missed. Everything else was great.


End file.
